Tempest affected Creatures List
Shattered Lands - Qeynos Area The Peat Bog * (a tempest touched muck toad) (a concordium Pupil Adept) *Ravenous bog slug area (a tempest touched bog fearie) The Forest Ruins *East of the ruins (a tempest touched timber deer) (a Concordium Pupil Adept) *North of the ruins (a tempest touched timber deer) Antonica *South of (a tempest touched Darkpaw) (an Arcane Science Apprentice) * (a tempest touched darkpaw) (a concordium Pupil Adept) *Steppes Station Scarecrow Field (a tempest touched scarecrow) *The McQuibble Farm (a tempest touched scarecrow) *On the road Southeast of the (a tempest touched monitorlizard) *Archer's Wood (a a tempest touched stag) Thundering Steppes * (a tempest touched Sabertooth) *Near The Ruins of Varsoon main entrance (a tempest touched skeleton) Zek, The Orcish Wastes *Off trail by Druid Ring *Off trail leading to Siren's Grove *Off trail leading to Deathfist Mine Shattered Lands - Freeport Area Graveyard *Near the tombs (a tempest touched zombie) *Near Commonlands Gate (a tempest touched zombie) (an Arcane Science apprentice) The Ruins *South of the Docks (a tempest touched Brokentusk pawn) *Visage of the Overlord Statue (a tempest touched defender) (an Arcane Science apprentice) The Commonlands *North of the (a tempest touched black wolf) (a Concordium Pupil Adept) * (a tempest touched fallen orc) (an Arcane Science apprentice) *Wailing Caves entrance (a tempest touched Shin'Ree avenger) *West of Druid-Rings (a tempest touched lioness) *North of Bloodskull Valley (a tempest touched orc) *West of (a tempest touched orc) Nektulos Forest * - North End (a tempest touched murkbloom) (an Arcane Science apprentice) * (a tempest touched thexian) *East of the river to Bone Lake Darklight Wood * (a tempest touched spirit) (an Arcane Science appentice) *North of (a tempest touched moldering soldier) (a Concordium Pupil) * (a tempest touched Sableflame watcher) * (a tempest touched wispling) * (a tempest touched skeleton) *West of (a tempest touched spider) Enchanted Lands *West of (a tempest touched darkflight fairy) *Near Lavastorm *Near (a tempest touched goblin) (an Arcane Science appentice) *Near Banner of Flame (a tempest touched ???) Desert of Flames Silent City *Near the Entrance from the Sinking Sands (a tempest touched mummy) (a Concordium Pupil Adept) *South-End of the first Section (a tempest touched mummy) (an Arcane Science Apprentice) * : Next to the (a tempest touched mummy/tome) *Near Passage to the (a tempest touched arbor) * lower section (a tempest touched mummy) * upper section (a tempest touched blackfang) Kingdom of Sky Tenebrous Tangle * (a tempest touched Thulian) * (a tempest touched froglok) * (a tempest touched bzzt bixie) The Barren Sky * (unknown) * (a tempest touched Strifewing) (an Arcane Science appentice) * * * Echoes of Faydwer Greater Faydark * , at the beach (a tempest touched pirate) (a Concordium Pupil Adept) * (a tempest touched treant warden) * (a tempest touched crushbone orc) Butcherblock Mountains *At the beach (a tempest touched rustfiend) * (a tempest touched Yarpsnarl) (an Arcane Science Apprentice) * (a tempest touched Shadesire defender) (a Concordium Pupil Adept) * (a tempest touched graniteback) * (a tempest touched Yarpsnarl) * (a tempest touched Kragploom chick) Steamfont Mountains *Loping Plains Zone-In (a tempest touched Grikbar) (a Concordium Pupil Adept) * (a tempest touched clockwork) * (a tempest touched Grikbar) The Lesser Faydark * Greater Faydark Zone-In (a tempest touched sharpthorn) (a Concordium Pupil Adept) * (a tempest touched fayllian) * (a tempest touched fae drake) Rise of Kunark Timorous Deep * East of Timeworn Pools (a tempest touched dunescale lizard) (an Arcane Science apprentice) Kunzar Jungle * Near the (a tempest touched iksar) (a Concordium Pupil Adept) * (a tempest touched sporconid) (an Arcane Science apprentice) * (a tempest touched stonegazer) * (a tempest touched sokokar) * (a tempest touched sabrecat) *Road to (a tempest touched iksar) Jarsath Wastes * (a tempest touched stonegazer) (a Concordium Pupil Adept) * (a tempest touched Dracurian) (an Arcane Science apprentice) * Near (a tempest touched stoneganzer) * (a tempest touched skeleton) * (a tempest touched Dracurian) *Road to (a tempest touched gnashing devourer)